Advanced Image Plates for Dental X-ray Diagnostics The proposed research and development project will enhance medical imaging technology for use in dental imaging. This overall objective provides an important opportunity to enhance the technical quality and patient experience in dental care. The R&D will investigate the use of high-resolution Transparent Storage Phosphor (TSP) materials in dental imaging applications. The work will include fabrication of image plates, testing and evaluation of imaging performance using phantoms and contrast test plates, and development of a detailed plan that will lead to manufacturing of commercially competitive imaging components for the dental market. The R&D team is skilled in the development of advanced TSP medical imaging materials and it has the facilities and knowledge needed to make significant advances in the application of the technology to dental imaging. The proposed innovation will enable higher quality dental imaging under well-defined and controlled exposure conditions. The advantages of the new technology will be obtained by using equipment that is compatible with existing dental x-ray generators. The novelty of the approach is to develop optimized imaging performance and packaging to meet the specific requirements of the dental market. These innovations include: (i) Consistent high resolution imaging with lower x-ray doses, (ii) image plates compatible with current x-ray systems, and (iii) potential for development of shaped imaging plates designed specifically for intra-oral use. The proposed R&D will be completed in a period of 6 months. Completion of the proposed project will demonstrate the value of the proposed approach, secure know-how and lay the foundation for future successful commercialization of the technology.